Crystal Island
Everyone said that there is an island off California called Crystal Island. It was supposedly named after a family who found and own the island ever since its founding around two-thousand years ago. The island was kept a secret from the public because the family wanted the island all to themselves and their friends. There appears to be a list that one has to get onto before they are able to visit the island. It is also a long process that a lot of people do not get to complete so is been said that the list contains less than one thousand members. The word is that the only way to get onto the island is to travel by a jet that made exclusively to travel onto the island. Normally the jets seem leave around 4AM from the shorelines of California. Apparently there are not too many rules on the island, since there is no real law enforcement there. The island is so isolated in the waters that no planes, besides the exclusive jets, have ever passed the island. The setting of the island is similar to other tropical islands like Hawaii or Fiji. The water is said to sky blue and in shallow areas the water is clear. There is not much wildlife there, as the island seems to be more populated by plants and trees. Speculation has it that the sand on the beaches is crystal. It was said that most of the crystals were from Swarovski, and because of that, most of the people who worked for the company gets access to the island as well. When the weather is nice and bright, you can faintly see a dim sparkle from the shorelines of California. Crystal Island gained its popularity from the many exclusive parties that have been thrown there by its members. Despite the miles away from the mainland, the music and noise from the island can be heard on the shores of California about every other night. The island has a reputation of partying all day and night. One thing special about this island is that no one really every gets drunk. People may get a bit buzzed, enough to let loose and have fun. It has been said that they add a special substance from the local tree leaves in their alcohol to prevent members of the island to be drunk all day and night. The Crystals believe in having fun but they also believe to be safe as well. Every so often people would find empty bottles of alcohol from the island on the shores of California and Hawaii. Rumor also said that most of the island’s members do not leave the island, eventually living there. For instance the owners of the island, the Waters never left the island since they found it. They survive my importing food and items from the exclusive jet that leaves at 4AM. That is one of the reasons why it is hard to find people who have actually been on the island. The owners have also hired about a hundred people to serve the guest of the island. One of the requirements to work on the island is that they agree to never go back to the mainland until they die. This sworn is to keep the island secrecy and safety. Crystal Island is a dream for many citizens of California as they dream of the getaway there. Everyone heard of the crazy stories that come from the island but rarely has anyone experienced it. Cynthia Wong Category:Places